The Moon Stone and the Demon Wolf
by Ashen Rose
Summary: What happens when the gate to paradise is opened prematurely? What happens when Paradise fights back? Find out! warning, so far there is no real demon wolf, maybe later on....


Hello!

Well, here we are, in a Fanfic story site/page/thingie, and this one is about YYH **and** WR!

Aren't you excited?

Thought not.

Oh well.

Our story here needs some background before we begin (cause this authoress wants to get on to some good stuff, and not have to wait for it to come, and go through the entire story plotline of each world till we get to the point that really mixes it up); So here it is;

The wolves are **still** searching for paradise, Yuske is a detective, and the demon tournament for king has not, and quite possibly will not, happen in this story.

It is an AU too, or else none of this would even be remotely possible.

And now that we've got all that covered, let's just charge in, shall we?

Ladies and otaku first!

* * *

"Cheza!" Kiba shouted, as he tried vainly to escape the chain bonds that held him to the wall and floor. Hige was to his left, Tsume and Toboe to his right. They were all chained through one long length of thick metal that attached to the wall right where he was, making him the one who could go the least distance. 

Darcia really knew how to make that white wolf thirst for his blood.

They all heard Cheza's scream as the machine she was strapped and hooked up to pumped its deadly venom through her veins, exchanging precious blood for a nectar-like substance that would eventually kill her if she got enough of it.

And if Darcia had his way, she would get more than enough.

"Come on Cheza!" Darcia called to the flower maiden from his pedestal high above them. "You can do it! Bring paradise here! Now! And I shall set your little wolves free! All you have to do is concentrate on paradise!" Toboe whimpered, and Hige strained against his collar to slip out backwards, as the remaining two wolves both concentrated on pulling both their weight against the hook in the wall in between them, in hopes of loosening and pulling it out.

"My love, finally I shall see you again!" The estranged madman of a noble cried out joyfully, as tears streamed painfully down the lunar flower girl's cheeks. He watched as a small tear seemed to open up in the air not ten feet in front of him, and then looked on, horrified, as soldiers suddenly swarmed the grounds like so many ants at a picnic.

"Kill the wolves, men!" One of the generals shouted, causing said wolves to yank harder at the chains, growl threateningly at the men, and whimper, a separate wolf doing each, excepting the pair bent on both escape and Cheza.

"No! What are you doing here!" Darcia screamed at the armed men, who simply ignored him and kept their sights on the girl and wolves. Darcia saw that he could not stay and fled, using one of his ships.

The soldiers all either smirked or grinned triumphantly behind their masks as the wolves finally got free of the wall. They were still chained together, and couldn't attack the soldiers without ensuring an even quicker death.

Cheza screamed wildly as the machine pumped still more of the nectar into her bloodstream and more of her blood out, Darcia having simply left his machine running in his haste to get out with his life. For no matter how far he was willing to go to see his beloved once more, dying was apparently not one of them.

(a/n: How sad, I feel sorry for the girl he loves...oh yeah, Darcia fans, there's Darcia bashing. (a little late, eh?) But don't worry, it's only for now, later on he'll be gone from the plot, and then he'll return, with a bigger spine and an even more twisted mind)

One of the soldiers approached the flower maiden, grinning lavishously at her as he did so. One of his partners neared the gate that had opened up directly in front of the machine.

"Soldiers!" One person started out, a noble. "Fellow nobles, here we have made a great accomplishment, a great accomplishment for the world! We have killed the fiercest of the accursed wolves, and we have achieved paradise!"

Hell, they acted like they had already stepped through the gate and forsaken everything in their world, not to mention they acted as if they were altogether the only wolves left! And fierce? Hah! Two of them weren't even fierce like the others! Acting as if they had already shed the life's blood of all four of the wolves would cost them.Now, if they had true brains, they would know; Paradise would not yield so easily to any such misgivings.

(a/n: Not to mention getting called upon to open out of schedule! There was another full week left before the moon became full! And I bet it doesn't like the harming of the last lunar flower in existence beyond its borders.)

A brave soldier, or greedy, whichever you wanna pick, stepped towards the thin fabric like tear in the world.

* * *

oh yeah, you know where this is going, don't-cha? 

YYH World

* * *

"Hey Koenma! Why'd you call us here anyways? I'm supposed to be on a date!" Yuske, the renowned demon detective, and former student of Genkai, growled as he sauntered into the room.

"Don't bother asking him, he won't tell any of us till that lumbering oaf gets here." Hiei quipped, bored beyond belief. He and Kurama had been there for two hours while they tried to find the black haired punk and his red-haired elvis impersonator friend. Then they had to wait while they took their own sweet time to get there.

"Yuske, don't mind Hiei, he is just a little irked that it took you so long." Kurama, always the one with words, calmed the already raging teen. Fights like this had seemed to become more frequent lately, as well as becoming more pointless in how they start.

"You calling me an idiot?" See, those two would find insult in everything.

Though it didn't help that Hiei had insulted someone in his first comment, it hadn't been about Yuske anyways.

"No, I'm calling bumbling fools idiots. Their friends i can't say much about. There's not enough brain in them to tell _what_ they are." Okay, that had maybe just gotten Hieiinto the category of 'favorite Yuske taunts'.

"People, please, calm down. This is important, there have been strange appearances of a kind of concentrated spirit energy, and we need you to find the source stat."

Kuwabara, late as ever, walked into the room. "Hey guys!" He called.

"Great, you're all here. Now for the details."

"Finally." Someone muttered.

"I'll ignore that," Koenma started, "The source hasn't been found, as i already told you, and we have watched the highest concentration of it as it spread out throughout the human, demon, **and** spirit world. Currently, it has been converging on a certain point."

"And where would that be, diaper boy?"

"Right h--" He was cut off as a rush of wind and papers knocked him askew from his desk and over to the side.

Yuske and the other three stared as a kind of rip seemed to slowly tear its way down the air in front of them.

"I'm guessing this is what the pacifier sucker was talking about." Yuske muttered.

"New job,go through that now, and gather information on what's there." Koenma ordered from under his pile of crushing papers.

"But what if there's some dangerous water fish on the other side!" Kuwabara cried, deathly afraid of fish and drowning. He was okay with sushi, just not the live version. "Or some strange siren-like creature, that lulls you to a false sense of security and then kills you!"

"You'll have to take that chance." Koenma told him, rolling his eyes. "Now go."

Nodding to each other, minus one scared overly curly red-head, they stepped through the portal...

* * *

This is definately melodramatic right now... 

Ooh, you must hate me right now, but this is all i can do at the moment, i've got mykid here!

...**O**._o_...

I don't mean it that way, i mean that one of my goats had a baby! and baby goats are called kids! And since it's my goat, it's my kid too! (I'm happily a 'farm girl' with no other family values besides the furry kind!...though i'd kill for an anime convention to open up next door sometime...)

...well, i do share the animals, including thegoats,with my sis, but that's not the point.

He's so cute! If you scratch the back of his little ear, he'll lay his head down in your palm (he's a pygmy goat, so the baby's are only about as big as a small cat, and the adults are no bigger than medium sized dogs) and he'll go to sleep! And when he baas, it sounds like maaaaaamaaaaa or daaaa daaa! Though i'm sticking with mama, cause i'm female.

And Momma-cat (that's her name!...and it suits her to a T) had babies **_again_**! There's about six of them, and they are sooooooo adorable! cause they're in pairs! two gray, two striped, and two that have a shell color-pattern, they're all adorable! Now time to get back on track!

Now, review so i know how you liked this!

It's the purple button down there, so says the purple button! (i'm out of my mind right now, ignore me, but don't ignore the review button and box!)

Bye!

oh yeah, you know where this is going, don't-cha? 


End file.
